For Better or Worse
by CeedyBaby21
Summary: The Sequal to The Start of Something New Again...Its three years later all the drama with the drugs, cheating, lying, and love isn't too far behind them. Old Temptation will come back to haunt you! will be Rated M for some Mature stuff thats going to happ
1. Chapter 1: What's been going on

**_Disclaimer: Dn't own!_**

**_Hello its been a while! But here is the Sequal to the Start of something newer it begins three years later...so Taylor had the baby! Hope you guys enjoy...if nobody starts reading it after awhile i'm going to take it down...:) So Pls Read and Review!_**

* * *

Sharpay walked over to the X on the floor made out of tape "Well maybe I'm your girl Mr. Bond." she then said with a sexy tone.

"AND CUT!" was yelled. Sharpay smiled as ran behind the producer to see how the scene looked.

"Beautiful Sharpay. I love it. You are going to be a big star young lady!" The director said to her then turned around "That's a wrap!" he yelled as everyone cheered. Sharpay then made her way to her dressing room where she heard her phone ringing.

"Hey Twin Bro!" she said with excitement when she answered the phone.

"Hey are you on the set right now?" Ryan asked on the other end of the phone.

"We just wrapped! Ryan I am so excited! I wish you were here." Sharpay said wiping off her makeup.

"I know…I wanted to visit but you know finals and stuff." Ryan said.

"Yea I know…can't wait to see you and everybody else for your graduation." Sharpay then said as she looked at her wrist band that said sober for three years.

"So your coming!?" Ryan said excited.

"Yea I wouldn't miss it for the world I love you guys!" Sharpay said then looked back at the lady from wardrobe who was rushing her to get out of her clothes "I have to go Ryan but I will see you in a couple of days." she said then hung up the phone.

Ryan hung up the phone and then looked over at Gabriella who was on the side of him.

"So is the new bond girl coming?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Yes. I'm so excited I haven't seen my sister in like a year." Ryan said smiling with her.

"I can't believe you Troy, and Taylor are graduating at the same time. Highly unlikely for college students." Gabriella said.

"Yea with smart people like you who already graduated a semester before everyone!" Ryan said.

"Well I'm not done if I get into med school." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Which you will." Ryan said.

"Oh shoot look at the time I told Taylor I would pick up Mykayla. I wanted to bring her shopping." Gabriella said getting up.

"I wanna come with you! Mykayla is like the best three year old ever!" Ryan said getting up as well.

"Come on Troy time to get the godchild!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy was on the phone with his future Coach discussing the contract he had just signed.

"Welcome to the NBA Troy Bolton." the Coach said.

"Thank you so much." Troy answered then they hung up the phone.

Troy walked out of the room with a huge smile on his face "Guess who was on the phone." he then said.

"I don't know who?" Gabriella asked seeing he was excited.

"The Coach from the NBA. Its official!" Troy said as Gabriella screamed and gave him a hug.

"That's great baby!" Gabriella said.

"Congratulations." Ryan said.

"Thank man…lets go get the baby now!" Troy said with a smile as they made their way out of the apartment.

Meanwhile, Taylor was getting dressed her at the apartment when she heard a loud scream.

"Mykayla!" Taylor said in a panicking voice as she ran into the baby's room.

"Mommy!" the light brown curly headed girl said reaching for Taylor. As Taylor picked her up she screamed again.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Taylor asked trying to calm Mykayla down. Taylor turned around when she felt someone behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" Chad said in a aggravated voice.

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure it out." Taylor said still panicking.

"Well figure it out I'm trying to sleep!" Chad yelled.

"I'm trying Chad I have to get ready to go!" Taylor yelled back. Chad then walked over and took Mykayla out of her hands.

"Taylor she's burning up!" Chad then yelled as it seemed that Mykayla was crying louder.

"Guess Gabriella can't come get her then. I'll call her." Taylor said pulling out her cell phone.

"No! Gabriella is supposed to watch her!" Chad argued.

"She's sick you can bring her to the doctor." Taylor said.

"I have to work Taylor!" Chad yelled as Taylor took Mykayla back from him.

"Well I have a meeting to go to! I can't miss this!" Taylor said.

"Give her here. Call Gabi." Chad said taking Mykayla and then walking out of the room.

Taylor pulled out her phone about to call Gabriella when it rang she answered with excitement "Zeke!?"

"Hey sweetie!" Zeke said.

"Where are you?" Taylor questioned.

"In Brazil. I'm about to get on a plane back to Albuquerque." Zeke answered.

"That's great!" Taylor said looking at Chad walk back into the room.

"Yea the guy I used to work for. He has his own cooking show now and he wants me to help!" Zeke explained.

"That's great! I can't wait to see you!" Taylor said.

"Alright I will see you then I love you give Mykayla a kiss for me." Zeke then said.

"Ok I will love you too. Bye." Taylor said then hung up the phone looking at Chad's facial expression wondering who was on the phone. "Oh goodness you got her to be quiet." Taylor said.

"Yea…I'm about to bring her to the doctor." Chad said putting Mykayla down and getting her dressed "Who was on the phone." he then said.

"Zeke." Taylor answered.

"I figured it out when you said 'I love you'" Chad said.

"It's a friendship love." Taylor said defensive.

"Whatever…when he comes in town this time remember you have a family." Chad said as he picked up Mykayla "Tell mommy bye." he said as they started to leave Mykayla waved at her mom. When they left Taylor thought about what Chad said and took a deep breath and started dialing Gabriella's number. She had a meeting to go to.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Morning

**_Hello!! I'm back with chapter two sorry it took so long school is krazy rite now...Hope you enjoy and PLEASE leave a review so that I know I'm doin a good job  
Thanks and Enjoy!_**

* * *

A sleepy Taylor rolled over in the bed looking at her cell phone that was ringing at six in the morning.  
"Hello?" she said in a aggravated sleepy tone.

"Taylor I'm in town!" Zeke yelled into the phone.

"I'm glad you made it safely." Taylor whispered into the phone.

"So do you wanna be the lucky one to get me from the airport?" Zeke asked smiling.

"Zeke…" Taylor said looking back at Chad who was sleep and then getting out the bed "You know I can't do that." She said quietly leaving out the room.

"Why not?" Zeke questioned offended.

"You know why…" Taylor looking behind her to make sure Chad hadn't woke up.

"I wanna see you." Zeke then said.

"You will at graduation." Taylor argued.

"Taylor…" Zeke said quietly "You know we won't even be able to get near each other."

Taylor took a deep breath "I know…but maybe that's good. I'm engaged and I have a baby which means I can't keep doing this…I love you." Taylor explained.

"Yea I love you too." Zeke said in an aggravated voice then hung up the phone with an angry look on his face.

Meanwhile Sharpay had also made it in town. She used the key to walk into her parent's house. It was seven o'clock so she knew they would be awake.

"I'm home!" she sang when she walked into the house.

Ryan ran down the stairs with a huge smile on his face "You made it!" he said as he jumped to give his sister a hug.

"It feels like it's been forever" Sharpay said happy to see her brother. When they broke their hug Ryan picked up her two suitcases.

"I know are you staying here?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know…it depends on you know…" Sharpay said quietly as Ryan put her stuff in a closet and they made their way into the kitchen.

"Look who's home." Ryan said smiling at his parents in the kitchen.

"Is she sober?" Mr. Evans said.

"Dad I've been sober for a long time now you know that." Sharpay said.

"Uh sweetie…how has the movie been going?" Mrs. Evans interrupted.

"Its been fine." Sharpay answered still letting what her dad said get to her.

"It just wrapped up production." Ryan said with a smile showing he was proud of his sister "When will we expect a release?" he then asked trying to catch his sister's attention.

"Next Month." Sharpay answered still looking at her dad who was looking at his news paper showing no interest.

"Well I know I can't wait to see it." Mrs. Evans said smiling with Ryan "So how many people can you bring to the movie premiere?" she then asked.

Sharpay stared at her dad with tears in her eyes "You mean to tell me that none of this interests you?" She then said looking at her dad as the whole kitchen got quiet.

"Excuse me Sharpay?" Mr. Evans said looking at her.

"I'm your daughter when are you going to start treating me like I am!" Sharpay argued.

"I don't have a daughter. " Mr. Evans answered as he got up "Now if you excuse me I have to get ready for my son's graduation." He finished then walked off.

"Sharpay…" Ryan said grabbing her arm as she started to leave.

"Not now Ryan!" Sharpay said yanking her arm away and storming out of the house.

Not too far away…Troy was driving with a big smile on his face.

"Troy how far away are we?" Gabriella questioned aggravated with a blind fold over her eyes.

"Actually." Troy said stopping the car "We're here."

"Can I take the blind fold off!" Gabriella yelled as she heard Troy getting out of the car.

"Not yet." Troy answered as he opened the passenger side door. He then helped Gabriella out of the car and walked up a few steps.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked.

"Yes…finally." Gabriella said with a smile she just knew it was going to be something good.

"1…2…3…" Troy counted then took Gabriella's blind fold off which revealed a big beautiful house straight out of a dream. "Surprised?" Troy asked with a smile.

"Yea." Gabriella answered in shock "You bought a house?" she then asked.

"Yea its beautiful isn't it?" Troy said with a smile.

"You bought a house?" Gabriella asked again.

"Yea…I bought a house for us." Troy said as his smile started to fade.

"You bought a house…without me?" Gabriella then said.

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"You can't just buy a house without my consent! This is something we should have done together!" Gabriella yelled.

"It's a nice house I wanted to surprise you!" Troy yelled back.

"Nice surprise asshole." Gabriella answered starting to walk back to the car "We have to get ready for your graduation!" she then yelled as a pissed off Troy walked back to the car as well so they could leave.

* * *

**_Leave a Review Thanx!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation Party

**_A word of advice: Don't Go to College its just simply too much work and you dnt have time for ANYTHING! Anyway Finally a new chapter! :)_**

* * *

Troy looked over at a quiet Gabriella as he pulled into a empty parking space. He turned the car off and took a deep breath as if he were annoyed.

"Are you just goin to stay mad at me?" He asked still not understanding her reasoning.

"Troy you bought a house...without me." Gabriella stated.

"I didn't know that was such a bad thing! I thought it was a beautiful house…I wanted it for us! What the hell is your problem?!" Troy yelled.

"That is something we are supposed to do together! We decide things like this together we are a couple!" Gabriella yelled back.

"You didn't even give the house a chance." Troy stated.

"I don't have to!" Gabriella said.

"Ok you know what fine…I'm goin into my graduation party without all of this negativity so if you have to act like this then don't hang around me." Troy said opening the door and getting out the car as Gabriella followed.

Inside the part Sharpay was walked up to the cute bartender and smiled at him "Can I have a diet coke please?" she said as the bartender grabbed a cup and smiled back at her. Sharpay was thinking he had the most beautiful smile. He had a hardcore look about him. He was tall, kind of built with nice brown hair.

"No alcohol? What are you underage?" the cute bartender said with a laugh.

"No." Sharpay said with a giggle "I just don't drink." She said smiling.

"Yea me either." He answered looking down at her wrist when he handed her the drink "So how long you been sober?" he then asked.

"Um" Sharpay said looking at her wrist with him "three years." She then answered.

"4 years." The bartender said.

"Huh?" Sharpay said confused.

"I've been sober for about 4 years. Drugs and alcohol." He then said.

"I'm sorry what's your name?" Sharpay asked a little bit excited to meet someone like her.

"I'm Justin. And you?" Justin asked beginning to pour another drink for someone else.

"Sharpay." She answered.

"Sharpay? As in Sharpay Evans?" Justin questioned.

"That's me….how'd you know?" Sharpay asked finally sipping her drink.

"I just heard you were in LA doing some big movie." Justin said.

"Well I was…but all my friends and my brother graduated so had to come home for that." Sharpay said with a smile. Then looked over as Zeke sat next to her.

"Dude I'm not serving you anymore alcohol!" Justin quickly said knowing how much Zeke had been drinking.

"Fine." Zeke said then laid his head on the bar as Justin gave Sharpay a wink and went back to work.

"Yea you have definitely had too much. What's wrong?" Sharpay said lifting Zeke up to talk to her.

"Taylor. That's what's wrong with me." Zeke said in his slurred speech.

"I know you got it bad for her, but she is with Chad oh and they have a kid." Sharpay said.

"I know Shar…but she keeps acting like she wants me then all of a sudden she wants to be a family with Chad and she's making me sick. Me and Chad used to be best friends." Zeke explained.

"Yea I know. Come on…let's walk you to your hotel room so you can sleep some of these emotions off." Sharpay said getting up.

Meanwhile, Chad walked outside the party for fresh air when he seen Troy standing outside as well.

"What are you doing out here?" Chad asked with smirk.

"Trying to get away from Gabriella. You?" Troy said with the same smirk.

"Trying to get away from Taylor." Chad said laughing.

"I bought Gabriella a house and surprised her with it. What did you do?" Troy said.

"She got mad at you?" Chad asked confused.

"Yes…major drama about it…I try to do something nice and look what happens." Troy said.

"Well I don't know if I can tell you or not but me and Taylor finally set a wedding date for this year." Chad said with a smile.

"Aw really?" Troy said excited "It's about time. I guess you guys finally stopped arguing and stuff." He then said.

"I guess you heard that from Gabriella." Chad said and Troy nodded "It's just that I gave up everything to be there for her, The little money I get goes to her and Mykayla plus bills, and just last year I know she cheated on me with Zeke and won't admit it." He then spilled.

"You really think so?" Troy asked.

"I know so. Just because I didn't graduate like the rest of ya'll doesn't make me dumb." Chad then said.

"I don't think your dumb dude. I think you're smart because your priority is your family." Troy explained as Chad looked at him "You are definitely not like the rest of these guys out here. Mykayla knows who her dad is." He then explained some more.

"Thanks man." Chad said happy to hear some encouraging words.

"No problem." Troy answered.

"So I never said congratulations about the NBA." Chad then said.

"Yea thanks. I figured you were busy or…" Troy said.

"Jealous." Chad answered.

"I refuse to believe that my best friend would be jealous of me." Troy said with a smile looking at the disappointment in Chad's face "Come on dude you have to learn to be happy with who you are. Whatever life deals you just do the best you can." Troy then said.

"You got that from Coach Bolton." Chad said with a laugh.

"Yea but it sounds good!" Troy said laughing "Come on lets go back inside." He then said as both of them made their way back into the party.

Sharpay made her way back to the bar to find Justin.

"What are you back for a shot of kool-aid?" Justin joked.

"Ha Ha." Sharpay said with a smile.

"I'm about to get off of work." Justin said with a smile.

"Um are you too busy to walk a tired nice young upcoming actress to her hotel room?" Sharpay said giving a invitation.

"Sure but I have to go out through the back if you would like to leave with me that way." Justin said lifting the door part of the counter so Sharpay can walk through.

The two made it outside smiling at each other but Sharpay's heart almost dropped into her stomach when she seen a girl laying on the ground in front of the back door.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay yelled while holding her chest as she watched Justin kneel next to the girl to help her "Is she ok?" she then asked.

"I don't know. " Justin said as he picked the girl up and moved her long black hair out of her face.

"Tiffany?!" Sharpay shrieked with panic when she realized it was her friend who she used to party with and work with.

"You know her?" Justin questioned as Sharpay nodded "We have to get her to a hospital." He then said as the two hurried to his car to bring Tiffany to the hospital.

* * *

**_Please leave your review and let me know how everything sounds!!! Thanx!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Life Continues

**_I don't really like this chapter... but it leads up to some stuff... so just read and let me know what u think..._**

* * *

It's been a week… Sharpay just finished doing press and arrived back at her hotel room. As she walked in she saw that Tiffany was awake and watching T.V.

"I'm back." Sharpay said closing the door behind her.

"Yea…" Tiffany answered in a low tone as Sharpay walked over and sat next to her.

"Tiffany we need to talk." Sharpay said seriously looking at her.

"About what?" Tiffany asked still looking at the T.V.

Sharpay took the remote and turned the T.V. off "We really need to talk about what's going on with you." She then said.

"Why?" Tiffany asked.

"You overdosed!" Sharpay answered looking at her "Why?"

"None of your concern." Tiffany answered.

"You been staying with me in this hotel all week… you have to tell me something!" Sharpay argued.

"What do you want me to say Shar?" Tiffany snapped.

"I'm just trying to help… I mean you are my friend." Sharpay answered.

"Friend?" Tiffany asked with a smirk "Sharpay when you left I didn't hear from you again." She then said.

"I know… I'm sorry… but after rehab I couldn't trust myself around people who lived the lifestyle I lived." Sharpay explained.

"Whatever." Tiffany said rolling her eyes.

"I have to go…" Sharpay said looking at the time "but I really wanna talk when I get back ok?" she then said.

"Fine." Tiffany answered watching Sharpay leave out the door. She noticed she left her purse behind. "Hey Shar!" she yelled looking at the purse, but Sharpay was too far away to hear her.

Meanwhile, Taylor and Chad were walking around Tiffany & Co. picking things for their wedding registry.

"Why is a vase 200 dollars?" Chad asked as Taylor scanned it.

"Because it's Tiffany & Co…" Taylor said moving to the next item.

"Who is gonna be able to afford all of this for our wedding. I honestly think we aren't going to get any gifts." Chad said still worried about the prices.

"It's going to be a Tiffany& Co. themed wedding… We have to have Tiffany gifts." Taylor explained.

"I didn't know of a Tiffany themed wedding." Chad said following her.

"I must have forgotten to tell you." Taylor said.

"That sounds like something I can't afford… How about we grab Gabi and Troy and go down to the local courthouse." Chad said sarcastically.

"Uh… How about not! Plus my parents are probably going to pay for everything don't worry about it." Taylor answered.

"That's just great…" he said sarcastically "Just curious… since clearly I don't know any details about the wedding… why am I even here now." Chad said.

"Gabriella's first day of class is today. I wanna do the registry early so people will know a head of time what to buy. The wedding is in September and its June… We don't have too much time to plan everything."

"So I have like no say in anything." Chad said with a smile.

"You helped… setting the date." Taylor joked "Sorry if I'm a bit of a Bridezilla but I have always just wanted my wedding day to be perfect… and no offence but I want it MY way." She explained.

"I really don't care how the wedding is just as long as we have a good time." Chad said.

"Thanks baby." Taylor said then gave Chad a quick peck on the lips.

"So who's the wedding party?" Chad asked.

"Well Troy and Gabi of course….Kelsi is flying in and she's going to walk with Ryan… and then there's Sharpay and Zeke." Taylor said.

"Zeke?" Chad questioned.

"I really started not to tell you." Taylor said marking the next item.

"Maybe you shouldn't have." Chad answered.

"Chad… "Taylor said.

"I don't want him at my wedding!" Chad argued.

"This is the problem. Every time his name comes up you freak out!" Taylor argued back.

"I wonder why… Taylor." Chad then said.

"Look… I love you… I am marrying you! Zeke is the past. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you… What else do you want me to say so we can move past this?" Taylor said.

"I just know the guy is still in love with you." Chad explained.

"And I love you not him." Taylor reassured him.

"I love you too." Chad answered as he pulled Taylor in for a hug.

"So we should probably finish marking this stuff so we can go pick up Mykayla." Taylor said with a smile while pulling Chad by the hand.

Gabriella on the other hand was sitting in a lab class waiting for her class to begin.

"Excuse me." A voice said next to her as she looked up "Is this seat taken?" A nice looking guy with a low hair cut asked.

"No. You can sit here." Gabriella said with a smile moving her purse out the seat.

"Thanks." The guy said as he sat down. "What did I miss?" he then asked.

"Oh um…basically nothing the teacher isn't here yet." Gabriella explained.

"Oh ok. What's your name?" the guy finally asked.

"Oh I'm Gabriella. And you?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Jeff." He answered.

"Very nice to meet you Jeff." Gabriella said.

"MCAT huh? How do you think you will do?" Jeff asked.

"Fail… horribly." Gabriella answered with a laugh.

"The first time I took it I got a 12." Jeff answered.

"Really?! That's like a top score!" Gabriella said with excitement.

"Yea I know." Jeff said with a smile.

"Then what are you even doing here?" Gabriella questioned.

"I'm teaching the class." Jeff said with a smile.

"Oh my god…." Gabriella said as Jeff got up to start talking to the class. She pulled out her notebook and pen to start paying attention.

Her boyfriend Troy was back in the Wildcat gym working on drills with Zeke.

"Why are you putting me through this I retired from basketball!" Zeke yelled out of breath.

"You are weak dude." Troy said walking towards the bench to sit down with Zeke.

"Albuquerque Thunderbirds don't get far enough to go through all of this torture." Zeke said sitting down.

"Whatever… the Thunderbirds have Troy Bolton now!" Troy said with a laugh.

"That's gonna make them win?" Zeke said sarcastically.

"Maybe… if not hopefully get traded to a better team later on." Troy explained.

"Yea right…" Zeke said.

"Look New Orleans got Chris Paul and the Hornets are known now." Troy explained.

"I know… I just kinda always saw you as a Laker. Or something… I can't believe you didn't get any other offers." Zeke explained

"I got offers from Orlando, Magic… and Miami Heat." Troy admitted.

"What?! I could kill you! Why didn't you do it?" Zeke asked loudly.

"Because… Gabriella is here… my home is here… Chad, Taylor, and you are here. If I go to either one of those teams I won't see any of you especially Gabriella." Troy said.

"I'm pretty sure me Chad and Taylor would understand. You could just ask Gabriella to go with you." Zeke said.

"Gabi… is trying to get into the med school of her choice. I cannot do that to her… she already sacrificed the college of her choice to go to UA with me. I don't want her to sacrifice med school." Troy explained.

"That's really stupid Bolton." Zeke said.

"How is that stupid? She's the person I'm wanna be with for the rest of my life." Troy explained.

"Whatever." Zeke answered as he laid back on the bleachers.

"Can we keep this between us?" Troy asked.

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell your bestest friend Chad?" Zeke then replied.

"Chad has enough going on. " Troy answered.

"I won't say anything… but you should really look at what you are giving up." Zeke said.

"I already made my decision." Troy answered then got up to do more drills on the court.

* * *

**R&R (if you have ne Ideas PM me or email me)**


End file.
